1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal control tethers, and more particularly to an improved handle configuration for animal control tethers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dog leashes have remained virtually unchanged for hundreds of years. Their "classic" design, which allows for only one handle to restrict an animal's movement, forces the handler to seek a second grip when more control is required, as when in public. This second grip will usually entail one of the two following habits: a straight grab at the far end of the leash or several wrappings of the leash around the palm and fingers. Both methods can cause an injury to the hand of the handler if the animal pulls, either by a rope burn or painful constriction of the hand, respectively. Without a functional means of appropriately controlling the animal an owner may be thrust into socially unacceptable conduct while transporting the dog. In today's over crowded social framework the outdated one handle dog leash design needs to be discarded.
In partial response to this problem the present applicant is aware of two animal leashes which are commercially available. A first of these leashes is manufactured by Hartz Mountain Corporation, Harrison, N.J. It is marketed under the product name "EXTENDING LEAD". A drawing of the same is shown as FIG. 1. The EXTENDING LEAD 10 has loop 12 for providing close control over an animal. However, loop 12 is an integral part of the leash and becomes taut when the animal pulls on the leash, thereby compressing the loop so that the opening is no longer easily accessible for the user.
The second leash is commercially available under the name "E-Z HANDLER" by Fur-Pets-Only of Visalia, Calif. This is illustrated in FIG. 2, designated generally as 14. The E-Z HANDLER 14 suffers from the same deficiencies as the EXTENDING LEAD of FIG. 1. It is difficult to grasp the shorter lead handle 16 when the leash is pulled taut by the animal.